Envidia de la Oscuridad
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Porque no siempre se atraen los polos totalmente opuestos, la Oscuridad también es capaz de atraerse entre sí. Shonen ai/yaoi, SabataxDjango el Negro. Boktai 2.


**Envidia de la Oscuridad**

(Fic de _Boktai 2, Solar Boy Django_. Shonen ai, incesto, SabataxDjango el Negro)

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, frunciendo el ceño. No recordaba por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo. Ni por qué sentía esa quemazón por todo su cuerpo. Hasta que escuchó el golpeteo en la madera que había hecho que despertara: las sacudidas de su hermano, refugiado en el ataúd que hasta aquel momento había servido para transportar a los vampiros que debía purificar.

Se sentó en la cama. Reconocía la habitación, estaba en la posada de San Miguel, y sentada a su lado, aunque durmiendo incómodamente en la silla, estaba la Chica Girasol, abrazando su báculo mientras trataba de no caerse de la pequeña silla de madera.

Suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara. No sabía cuánto habría dormido, pero a juzgar por el embotamiento de sus sentidos, debía haber sido bastante. A través de la ventana vio los rayos de la Luna, y se puso en pie, acercándose para bañarse en su luz, alzando una mano en su dirección para recargar un poco su energía.

Otra vez ese molesto sonido, Django haciendo temblar el ataúd. Pegó una patada a un costado, escuchando una pequeña exclamación angustiada.

- Sal de una vez y deja de temblar como un ratón. - dijo Sabata, acuclillándose a su lado y golpeando con los nudillos varias veces en la tapa de madera.

- ¿Sabata?

- ¿Quién si no?

La tapa se abrió por fin, lentamente, asomando la cabeza con cuidado.

- ¿Hay Sol?

Sabata resopló por la nariz, cruzándose de brazos mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama sentado.

- El Chico Solar temiéndole al Sol. Eres de lo que no hay, Django.

El chico abrió del todo la tapa, quedándose sentado dentro del ataúd, con la cabeza gacha. Sabata vio por primera vez los cambios corporales en su hermano: la piel se había vuelto verdosa, sus uñas habían crecido y parecían garras, los colmillos de vampiro sobresalían de su boca, y en su espalda había dos delgadas alas rojas de murciélago.

- Otenko...

- No está. - le atajó, antes de que montara un drama. El Chico Lunar no estaba para esas cosas.

Django clavó sus uñas en una de las botas, casi perforándola.

- He fracasado... - murmuró desolado, y una pequeña lágrima se escurrió de sus ojos tapados con la cinta de su frente.

Sabata frunció el ceño y replicó con furia:

- Cállate. Hemos fracasado los dos, y todo por tu culpa. Encima casi me muero al intentar purificarte en el Pile Driver, así que mejor deja de auto compadecerte y ponte en camino de una vez.

- Pero... Ahora soy un vampiro... Y sólo puedo atacar usando la fuerza del Sol. ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer a partir de ahora? - la voz no dejaba de temblarle, al igual que las manos, aferrando fuertemente su bota para que no se notara.

Sabata volvió a suspirar, contemplando a su inútil hermano menor iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Un extraño pensamiento cruzó por su mente que le hizo estemecer, pero se deshizo inmediatamente de él. Porque... ahora Django se parecía un poquito, sólo un poco, más a él. Y esa aura de maldad que le rodeaba ahora le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo de placer.

- Has aprendido nuevas técnicas, ¿no? Aprende a usarlas. - fue su respuesta, apartando la mirada de él. Porque le parecía terriblemente adorable con esas alitas en su espalda.

Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Era un vampiro ahora, no podía sentirse atraído por él, porque también era su misión combatir los no-muertos con su poder de la oscuridad.

Django se puso en pie, saliendo de su ataúd. Pero no calculó bien cuánto debía alzar su pierna y se tropezó, cayendo de bruces sobre Sabata, que se encontraba frente a él.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó rápidamente, con la voz un poco llorosa. La situación le desbordaba, estaba asustado y no podía dejar de temblar, ¿por qué no podía dejar sus temores de lado y comportarse como siempre? Ojalá pudiera...

Entonces notó las manos de Sabata moviéndose por su espalda antes de que le diera tiempo a levantarse y apartarse, deslizándose con cuidado hasta llegar al par de alas rojas, ahora un poco desplegadas después de haber caído. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apretó a Django contra su pecho mientras examinaba con el tacto las alas, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Eran realmente curiosas y sintió un poco de envidia porque él las tuviera.

- Sa... ¿Sabata? - preguntó desconcertado, alzando la cabeza para verle. Pero en aquel momento, lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron los rojos ojos de su hermano brillar a la escasa luz, entrecerrados como si estuviera sonriendo.

Django trató de no moverse demasiado, esperando que Sabata terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo, percatándose de que no sentía el calor de la vergüenza porque su cuerpo entero estaba helado como el de cualquier Immortal. Apretó los puños, embargado por la tristeza, dejando caer poco a poco su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sabata, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

Un momento, ¿qué era aquel bulto tan pronunciado?

- ¿Sabata? - volvió a llamarle, esta vez con nerviosismo. ¿Era eso lo que creía que era?

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más, una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo entero, retorciendo todas las venas de su cuerpo como si el fuego las quemara, y sin saber qué hacía, se alzó con una fuerza sobrenatural en él, tumbando a Sabata en la cama y quedándose sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces, Django? - preguntó esta vez el hermano mayor, con un poco de fastidio en su voz y reconociendo ese extraño calor en sus mejillas como un sonrojo. ¿Él se había sonrojado? ¿Qué broma era aquella?

Sin embargo, Django no respondió. Tenía la boca abierta, respirando entrecortadamente. Lo único que oía en aquel instante eran los latidos de un corazón. Y no eran del suyo, sino los de su hermano.

Notó de nuevo aquel dolor retorcer su cuerpo, y una voz en su cabeza diciéndole:

_- Ahora eres un vampiro. Necesitas alimentarte con sangre. Vamos, hazlo. Clávale tus colmillos. _

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera de nuevo. Hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Sabata, que trató de detenerlo sujetándole de los hombros, pero Django tenía mucha más fuerza ahora, y no pudo evitar que hundiera sus dientes en él.

- Ah... Django... - cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratanto de sacárselo de encima, pero la posición boca arriba sobre la cama no le dejaba muchas posibilidades. - Chica... Girasol... - murmuró, mirándola, pero dormía demasiado profundamente como para percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas le fueron abandonando. No supo de dónde vino, aquella extraña sensación placentera, como si estuviera a punto de dormirse. En la penumbra de la habitación vio las alas carmesíes de su hermano alzadas y totalmente desplegadas, como si fuera a echar a volar en cualquier momento, y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa. Alzó lentamente sus manos una vez más, asiéndose a su espalda y buscando de nuevo aquellas alas que tanta devoción le habían despertado, abrazando a su hermano con firmeza.

Fue entonces cuando Django volvió a la realidad. Notar sus cálidas manos tocarle, sus brazos rodearle de aquella manera protectora...

Se alzó de encima de su hermano, notanto todavía el sabor de la sangre del Chico Lunar en su boca. ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¡Sabata! - exclamó, a punto de echarse a llorar. No sabía lo que le había ocurrido, sólo que sus instintos habían actuado de la manera más primitiva, haciendo desaparecer su dolor al absorver la vida de su hermano.

Sabata abrió un poco los ojos, aturdido. El rostro verdoso de Django encima de él estaba surcado de manchas rojas, trazos de caminos de sangre en la comisura de sus labios y descendiendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Lloras...? - preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. - Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, mi sangre lunar me protege del Undeadening.

Django dejó escapar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, sintiendo que el alivio lo volvía más ligero. No quería volver a perder a su hermano otra vez, Sabata significaba mucho para él, a pesar de lo rudo y sarcástico que era con él.

- Lo siento...

- Deja de disculparte. - relajó su cuerpo, llevándose una mano al cuello, en el que todavía sentía los labios de su hermano arrebatándole un poco de su vida. Alzando su otra mano, acarició su mejilla, bajando por ella hasta llegar a su barbilla, ensuciándose con su propia sangre y rozando sus colmillos. Aún estaba sentado sobre él, pero eso no le molestaba. Más bien se preguntó cómo es que aún no se había quejado al notar sus turbias intenciones. - Ya me debes dos, ¿lo sabías? - bajó su mano por su pecho, pasando por su vientre, y escurriéndose entre sus piernas. Django pegó un brinco, tratando de apartarlo, pero Sabata le detuvo. - Si quieres que estemos en paz, haz lo que yo diga.

El chico asintió sumiso, y Sabata volvió a subir su mano, sujetándole de la bufanda y atrayéndolo hasta él. Eran escasos centímetros los que los separaban todavía, y Sabata no se hizo esperar, dando un último estirón para tener a su hermano totalmente sobre él, besando sus fríos y carnosos labios.

Django dejó escapar un ahogado gemido, sin entender qué estaba haciendo el Chico Lunar. Su mano rodeó su cabeza y se enredó en su pelo, sin permitir que pudiera escaparse, ahora siendo Sabata el que mordía y deseaba el sabor del Chico Solar. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, sus brazos y piernas se enredaron entre ellos, abrazándose con más pasión de la que habían sentido nunca antes, dejándose llevar por aquella extraña situación en la que el nuevo vampiro y el chico de la Luna se fundían el uno con el otro.

Cuando no pudieron contener más el aliento, Sabata apartó a Django con suavidad, respirando entrecortadamente, mirándose a los ojos, ya que la bandana del hermano menor se había levantado un poco, y ahora podían contemplar sus ojos carmesíes.

- Ahora sí que nos parecemos. - susurró sin voz Sabata, con una sonrisa ladeada. Django sonrió también, aunque un poco nervioso. Seguía sin entender la situación.

Unos murmullos detrás de ellos les recordaron que Zazie aún estaba allí durmiendo, y Django se apartó, permitiendo que su hermano se pudiera incorporar.

- Creo... que iré a la Ciudad Oscura. Esta noche. - se colocó de nuevo la bandana sobre los ojos, poniéndose en pie y cerrando la tapa de su ataúd. - Probaré mis nuevos poderes.

Sabata dejó escapar un corta risa.

- Ya era hora. Vete antes de que el Undeadening sea del todo irreversible.

Django asintió, sonriendo un poco nerviosamente, y se fue hacia la salida de la habitación, arrastrando el ataúd tras él.

Sabata se quedó pensativo, apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano, un poco debilitado por la falta de sangre. Ojalá Django se pudiera recuperar pronto y volviera a su estado normal. Con un poco de vergüenza reconoció lo que siempre había sabido que era su debilidad y por lo que se había dejado engañar tiempo atrás, sirviendo a Carmilla: la oscuridad lo atraía, y sabía que su corazón siempre pertenecería a las más oscuras tinieblas. Si Django seguía en ese estado por mucho tiempo más, no podía asegurarse ni siquiera a sí mismo depoder mantener a raya esa atracción.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- ¡¡Lo conseguí!! - gritó lleno de jubilo, mientras el Pile Driver volvía a esconderse bajo tierra hasta su próxima utilización.

- ¡Menos mal, Maestro Django! - exclamó Lita, corriendo hacia él.

- Por un momento pensé que la palmarías, Chico Solar. - dijo sonriente Zazie.

El resto de personas del pueblo se acercaron para felicitarle. Al fin y al cabo, Django había conseguido dominar su sangre vampírica, y ahora volvía a ser el Chico Solar de siempre.

- La sangre de vampiro aún fluye por tus venas, Django, así que ahora podrás transformarte siempre que quieras.

_"Siempre que quiera, ¿eh?" _pensó Sabata, alejándose del grupo. Qué suerte tenían algunos. Y cuánto le fastidiaba reconocer la envidia que le daba aquello. Ojalá su padre le hubiera atacado a él y no a Django... Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo le hubiera afectado.

- ¿Sabata? - preguntó el chico, escapando de la multitud y acercándose a él. - ¿Te vas?

- Sí. Tenemos que seguir nuestros caminos. Ya nos volveremos a encontrar. - dijo él, alzando una mano para despedirse, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la salida del norte.

- ¡Espera! Lo de anoche...

Sabata se detuvo, mirándole de reojo.

- Será mejor que no se repita. Si vuelves a tener hambre, híncale el diente a una Solar Fruit, no al cuello de alguien. La próxima vez podría ser Lita.

Django abrió los ojos con espanto, y Sabata rió suavemente.

- Hasta luego. - y desapareció.

El Chico Solar suspiró, aunque una sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Seguía sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero mientras pudieran actuar como siempre, el resto daba igual.

- Hasta luego. - y se dio la vuelta hacia la ciudad, acompañado del resto de ciudadanos de San Miguel, haciendo ya sus preparativos mentales para su próximo viaje.

**OWARI**

Situado en _Boktai 2, Solar Boy Django_, después de enfrentarse al segundo Immortal y después de derrotar al tercer Immortal. Y no, no he escrito mal _Immortal_, he mantenido los términos originales en inglés, que es el juego con más _spanglish _que he visto nunca...

Sé que apenas se conoce este juego, así que entenderé que nadie lea ni comente. Simplemente lo escribí para mi propio placer, porque esa escena me encanta y me inspiró a escribir esto. Y porque Django con esas alitas es demasiado mono x3 Y Sabata es el mejor (me encantaría poderlo usar alguna vez más aparte de cuando hay que purificar a Django...).

En fin, perdonad mis errores de espacio-tiempo-diálogos. Hace tiempo que me lo pasé y no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

Un saludo.


End file.
